1. Field
An aspect of the present technology relates to a coupling member between battery cells and a battery cell assembly using the same. More particularly, an aspect of the present technology relates to the connection of electrodes of battery cells to each other using a coupling member without a welding operation, such that the connecting operation can be simplified, the connecting structure is strengthened, and prevention of connection failure is possible.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, with the widespread use of mobile devices, batteries such as primary and secondary batteries are being actively used as their power sources.
Batteries used in industrial or medium to large-sized electric devices typically require high power. Hence, the amount of power is typically increased by using a large-capacity battery or by using a plurality of standard battery cells connected to one another.
Conventionally, the connection between battery cells is typically performed using a separate connection tab. That is, when electrodes of the battery cells are connected to each other, the connection tab and each of the electrodes are typically fixed to each other using a method such as nickel welding.
However, such a welding method can require an expensive apparatus to perform, and such a welding method can also be complicated and consume much operational time and man power. Moreover, the welding portion can be easily broken by external impact.